The present invention relates generally to welding systems, and more particularly to a wire drive mechanism for use in welding wire feeders.
A wide range of welding systems have been developed and are currently in use. In one type of welding system a welding wire is introduced into a drive mechanism and pushed towards a welding torch where it is fed to a welding application. Electric current and voltage are imparted on the wire to establish and sustain an arc between the wire and the workpiece to be welded. Welding systems of this type are often referred to as gas metal arc welding systems (GMAW), although similar systems may be used with wire that is not gas shielded, such as flux cored wire.
In welding wire feeders, it is generally necessary to draw welding wire from a spool and drive it actively toward the welding torch, passing through a weld and torch cable. Challenges have long existed in the design of the drive mechanisms, which must be compact, cost effective, yet sufficiently robust to withstand years of use. There is a continuing need in the field for improved welding wire drive mechanisms.